All Sentences End With
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: Well you should know. This is a story based off of Emotional Sickness and the message is pretty much screamed at us or at least how many of it's viewers took it.


A/N: Not really sure what to rate this one. I will rate it Teen but if people feel it crosses the border I will bump it up. Can never be to careful. Anyways Emotional Sickness has as I noticed it helped many think of ideas. As far as I know however or at least read not seen any actually take the suggestion it gave and people have stated they have gotten on youtube or what we all know we are thinking Disney was trying to let us know. So lets see if I can pull off a fan fiction that will.

* * *

><p>Shego was fuming and all the henchmen were more or less shaking in their squeaky rubber boots. The scary thing was Shego fumed sure and often she would blow people up along with the lair in her madness but there was a <em>reason<em>. Today there was no reason she was just sitting on the couch. Instead of doing her normal channel surfing she was just silently as if in a bad horror movie grumbling to herself and to the henchmen it might as well have been some forgotten devil's language she was silently muttering with the look she currently had on her face as she sat on the couch.

Drakken their boss had no idea of the situation and bubbly as he was like normal came out of his lab. His ideas were now to help Wade with new inventions to help his old foe save the world and such. He had a new idea and was eager not to do his typical rant but at least share it with what had been his missing _partner in crime_ he got a tickle out of that now seeing she technically had been his partner in crime or at least his sidekick. It was obvious to him now they had been more equals then just boss and sidekick as she did more then a sidekick had to.

Now that they were on the other side all those little idioms got a chuckle from him. He went to go share his little chuckles or at least his invention before sharing with anyone else seeing he felt a connection with Shego as he went through highs and lows with her and she was like family. In fact while the joke had gotten old they might as well be married they acted like it. Once he found his old sidekick he was surprised to see her just as the henchmen saw her and was also surprised to see them hiding. He however taking one of his less then brilliant moments gave them an innocent look, "**What are you all doing?**"

Shego barely held back a snarl as her head snapped where Drakken was standing and looking behind furniture and such to what she knew were good for nothing spying henchmen. She was feeling every damned thing possible.. She had a headache, her lower stomach throbbed with every heartbeat in sync with her head, she felt lightheaded, she was grumpy, she was not dressed in her outfit like normal. Without the taking over the world to deal with she found no need to put up the façade like the old days. Saving the world she could leave up to Drakken with his devices until her battle skills were needed and god help her if she felt like this during those times.

She felt like all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. She had tried everything, medication, shifting position, changing into something comfortable, trying to sleep it off, watching tv to take her mind of it, pacing, every-damn-thing! Of course now she had an audience hearing her probably cursing mother nature… Swell. While it was probably obvious what was wrong with her anyways it was confirmed and that pissed her off. Her hands began to glow despite her gloves missing. She stood up slowly due to being dizzy but had a beyond pissed look on her face that made any concerned person shut up and want to hide.

"**Yes… What **_**are **_**all of you doing?**" She snarled out and due to that almost animalistic snarl Drakken new something was up. The henchmen did not give an answer and all ran screaming as she sent blasts. Drakken was spared as he just gave a confused look and watched. This was triggering something in his mind but he just could not place it… When a listing Shego returned and sat on the couch he came over and sat a cushion over from her. He noticed her eyes were tearing up. She then tilted her head so she was staring at the ceiling. Before Drakken could ask or say anything she gave a mumble to herself of "**Everything damn it…**"

She included chasing the henchmen in an angry dash in that try to get rid of the pain and torture she felt. Drakken felt like he was putting himself in the hot seat but he had to make sure that Shego was alright something was obviously off… "**Uh Shego are you alright?**" She slowly turned her head towards him.

"**Do I look okay? Do I sound okay? NO! No I am not okay!**" She said finally breaking down. This action made it so it tickled at Drakken's brain more but the risk of dying and the fact Shego went from anger to crying was worrying him more so he focused on that.

"**Well maybe I can help or something what is uh… Wrong?**" He had no idea what was going on besides that the henchmen seemed upset as hell and this seemed vaguely familiar. He knew that on a monthly basis that Shego got meaner then normal and he had learned all that good stuff but his mother had taught him to be polite in those manners. Of course once again having a bumbling idiot moment he did not even think of that. He just figured maybe something work related or home related was bugging her. She just was not the emotional type… Well normally… And so she did not say anything.

She glared at him before giving a smile at him seeming to care but it was short lived as her symptoms of pain and suffering exploded as if to say to pay attention to them and not the kind person asking what was wrong so she teared up again. "**I will tell you what is wrong… My head hurts, my stomach hurts, I am dizzy as hell, those henchmen are assholes, you are clueless, and I want chocolate but they ate it all!**" Going from sad and answering him to pissed off and complaining. Drakken winced slightly.

"**Well uh… Want a glass of cocoa moo?**" It was chocolate… He knew that Shego hated the term and all but maybe it would help. He noticed she paused and was not sure if he was going to get a smack in her anger, a hug in her happiness, or her just flop over in her misery. It seemed like she was going to do all three. She just gave a weak smile and nodded before doing the last one. Well at least no anger just a weak happiness smile and unfortunately misery. With that he got up and went to make some cocoa moo. While he was in the kitchen he also sent a call to his mother worried about Shego.

Of course she took that as a she needed to come over. Drakken cursed himself because Shego might kill his mother but what was he going to do. She would probably spare his mother and kill him instead. His mother would make sure to let her know he called so he might as well enjoy his last breaths. Leaving the kitchen he gave the glass of cocoa moo to Shego who actually took it this time and drank it much to his surprise. There was definitely something wrong with her. She seemed to cheer up at the drink though so he did not question it. He cursed himself when he heard his mother's voice and knocks. Shego looked at him over the cup and gave him a look.

He gave his own weak smile. She seemed confused but at his weak smile she glared at him. She just continued to drink the lovely chocolate milk so deemed cocoa moo. Drakken took advantage of that and answered the door before he had two angry woman to deal with. Just as his mother was going to tear the door open Drakken opened it. He made a shhing movement but Mrs. Lipsky was never silent. "**Drew P. Theodore Lipsky I know you did not just tell me to be silent!**" He just weakly smiled.

"**No of course not mother come in…**" She then smiled and shuffled in. She saw Shego on the couch and unlike Drakken sat right next to her.

"**Hello darling. I heard from Drewbie that you were not feeling well.**" Shego now having finished the cocoa moo could fully glare at him but was polite to Mrs. Lipsky.

"**Well Drewbie should mind his business but yes it is true I do not feel well…**" Mama Lipsky just nodded as she understood.

"**Totally understandable. Did you try-**" The rare exception of the polite rule Shego sighed.

"**I tried everything…**" She said it in a miserable voice before listing off everything to prove it. Mama Lipsky nodded.

"**Oh I thought I was here for another not feeling well. Hmm guess I have to wait a little longer for that.**" Shego stared wide eyed at the older woman in front of her. Mama Lipsky then pondered something. "**Drewbie sit down. I should have asked you to leave as this is woman's chat but it is a good thing you did not leave.**" Drakken was confused but obeyed his mother resuming sitting in the seat he had been sitting before. Mama Lipsky then moved so the gap was free. "**Now Drewbie just loves hugs so I know he will not mind this.**"

Drakken gave his mother an odd look. He had no idea how a hug was going to make everything better. A bone crushing hug was not going to help unless it was to do that whole corny focusing pain elsewhere thing… When his mother looked at him his odd look turned to his typical mother is looking smile. Shego gave a dull look "**I am listening…**" She did not do hugs but if she got rid of this pain from one what the hell… It _was_ something she had not tried. Mama Lipsky smiled. Shego shifted so she was sitting next to Drakken and gave him an awkward hug.

Mama Lipsky frowned. "**No no not like that honey.**" She said with a laugh. Shego frowned. She was not feeling any better and having being told she was wrong was not helping nor was being laughed at… Suddenly she was being helped by the small woman into Drakken's lap. She gave a surprised look but due to not having her normal strength she was forced so she was basically straddling Drakken's lap and facing him. She had a look that could kill and Drakken just gave an awkward but confused smile not sure which of these women would kill him faster. Suddenly he felt Shego give a surprised noise and his mother force her against him.

He was going to complain but Mama Lipsky crossed her arms. "**No lip.**" Drakken was not able to go against his mother… He was waiting for Shego to but noticed a steady breath from Shego. She had her arms tucked at his chest and her chin on his shoulder. Drakken rose a brow before giving a confused look to his mother. She just smirked "**Everyone knows a heating pad is just what is needed. My Drewbie just happens to be a big loveable walking heating pad.**" Shego gave a limp nod not caring anymore the pain in her stomach was gone right now and she did not feel sore all over just tired. She gave a small yawn and let her head fall onto Drakken's.

After a moment it clicked in his head what this reminded him of. Granted this was not how it ended last time he gently wrapped his arm around Shego so he could peek at the back of her neck. There was no moodulator so he just sighed before he remembered what else he had forgotten and blushed. Technically this was one of those TMI moments but at this rate it was going to come out and he was surprised it had not happened sooner. In a way it was probably Shego finally letting her guard drop although he expected it to be up when she felt better. Mama Lipsky seeing things work out left her chocolates she was going to enjoy on the bingo bus but figured Shego needed them more. She then with a smile went to the door.

"**I expect the next call to be about something else Drewbie. Like her throwing up and such for a long while or else.**" Drakken just looked as she left. His mother was loveable but that almost seemed like a threat. He did not know why he wanted she wanted to be called when Shego had a bad stomach bug but whatever… Then it hit him and he sighed. His mother… He loved her but she was just one more woman that scared him. Actually almost every woman scared him. He just happened to have Shego who did not actually kill him and she was just lippy. It worked he was a _Lip_sky after all. Peeking at Shego he noticed she was out cold.

Well it was late and if this is what she needed so be it. He soon found himself falling asleep. Spending three days without real sleep on something to save the world made him tired. The next day he awoke to Shego still on him but her arms were around his neck. It was not in a hug but out and she was clearly awake. He gave a confused look. "**Shego?**" She gave a tiny noise of acknowledgement. He was further confused. "**Um what are you doing?**" Shego flipped the page of her new subscription to super heroine.

She then backed up and Drakken felt paper against the back of his head on top of the flipped page. "**I am reading a magazine.**" She said as if it was normal. Drakken continued to give his utterly confused look.

"**Yes… I gathered that but you are sitting on me while doing it.**" Shego just shrugged.

"**Blame your mother. Apparently Drewbie **_**is**_** a good heating pad.**" She said passively before giving him a dull look. Drakken looked like a fish for a moment before sighing. "**You have twenty minutes to do anything you need to do before I hunt you down.**" Drakken pouted.

"**Well that is highly appreciated Shego but I was hoping to sleep in my bed… Plus you smell like you took a shower and must have eaten and other things. You must be fine by now.**" Shego just continued to give him a dull look.

"**I have not eaten so cook something in those twenty minutes and then I will eat and restart those twenty minutes, take a shower and you will have caught up to me. I am not fine.**" Drakken gave a look of defiance but then just gave up. He felt Shego get up and noticed she seemed miserable after a few minutes after the body heat went away. He made a quick breakfast and he found out why he was getting a restart on his twenty minutes. She sat in his lap again and nibbled on toast. Drakken rolled his eyes but he honestly did not mind if it kept her from going on a rampage.

He finished after Shego and cleaned up and then took a quick shower and dressed in his typical pajamas. He was going to get ready for around seven minutes of _sleep_ in his bed alone but was surprised when Shego basically sat in his lap. He gave her a shocked look because this whole thing was awkward already this was getting more awkward. Shego however just got comfortable like before only without the magazine seeming to be tired again. Drakken looked at her fall asleep again and sighed. This was probably wrong but who was he to stop a crazy hormonal woman who could kill him?

After a few minutes he relaxed and was about to fall asleep however before he did he heard a sober clearly awake Shego speak. "**Thank you Drewbie.**" She said using his nickname in jest but she was sincere in her thanks. She was comfortable and she figured Drakken was asleep but he smirked.

"**Your welcome.**" She gave a surprised look and he then taking a risk at throwing his feelings into the mix said, "**I guess we are like an old a married couple.**" He expected her to venomously deny it or get angry although stay due to needing his body heat or leave and go on vacation to get the heat elsewhere but he got a surprise.

"**Hm. I guess we are. Shame I am not old enough…**" Silently getting that point across. She had feelings for him she just was not the emotional type until her body betrayed her but she was once again sincere. It was weird all that happened was what was needed in order to get that little ember going. She noticed Drakken put his arms around her and she peeked at him. "**What are you doing?**" She asked with curiosity and confusion.

Drakken smiled, **"Well if you are using me as a heating pad I cannot hug my teddy bear so I guess that makes you my teddy bear until you decide you feel better.**" He said cheerfully. He then remembered his invention. "**Oh I made a new inventio-**" He did not finish when he got a kiss on the lips shutting him up. He looked confused but Shego just shrugged.

"**Just call me Snuggly Shego**" Mocking the doll names. She then snorted. He had taken her off guard with what he said and as much as she knew he wanted to explain his invention she had wanted to continue on this track. She found it more interesting. She knew he was the more emotional one so it was probably difficult and he was probably excited but she was figuring they were getting somewhere with this. Drakken's confusion was cute and a year or so ago she would have laughed at herself but it did not matter now.

"**Shego works well enough for me. Although I do like the snuggle idea." **He said with a small blush seeing it was pushing the line of flirting in his book and he had always been shot down and either laughed at but it seemed she was being just as flirtatious. At the kiss which made things obvious in his book that there was something between them, especially due to the location of the kiss. Shego snorted before getting comfortable. Drakken shyly snuggled her before at not dying snuggling her with more confidence. Well this was a nice way to put a period to the end of the day… Now that he thought about it that was just corny…

* * *

><p>Corny indeed Drakken ;D but oh well at least things worked out in the end. Hopefully it was humorous and fluffy enough. I tried to make what was wrong obvious enough without actually going out and saying it although the last line kind of ruins that but it is like how comedians can say some things and not others due to context so yeah lol anyways. I might try writing another one if I got another idea floating in my head but after three stories stamped out I am probably going take a little rest. If anyone has a challenge or idea review of pm me I will see what I can do n_n<p> 


End file.
